Under The Moon's Glow
by Tainted Rose Wings
Summary: There are things in Kagome's past that haunt her in dreams, flashing eyes and haunting melodies. However why does it feel as though everything she's ever known is a lie? What happens when something powerful demands Sesshomaru to find something that is missing or else the sun will never rise again? How does it all connect and where will it leave these two?
1. Prelude to darkness

Summary: There are things in Kagome's past that haunt her in dreams, flashing eyes and haunting melodies. However why does it feel as though everything she's ever known is a lie? What happens when something powerful demands Sesshomaru to find something that is missing or else the sun will never rise again? How does it all connect and where will it leave these two?

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Inuyasha and co are not mine but if they were 3 Sesshomaru would be a smex God~

**Prelude to the beginning of darkness**

The moon shone brighter than usual as a female neko youkai looked up at it with anxiety. She was rather famous in the western lands for her divinations and above all for the fact that the Gods spoke to her. Relaying messages that they could not tell themselves without putting destiny in danger and changing fate without consideration. However, this night she could not help but feel terror and anxiousness for what would be told to her while she dreamed. Something told her that for the first time in over three thousand years, they would all be in grave danger. Something told her that whatever would be revealed to her would involve human and Youkai alike. She sniffed the and sneezed as the ice cold wind whipped at her nose, refusing her any scent. She did not know who would speak to her tonight but she knew she should fear whoever it was greatly. Licking her lips she calmed her nerves and turned to her servants before she spoke, "I shall dream tonight, stay close by for I fear my dream will be like no other."

There was a ripple of unease through her servants but they bowed and understood her orders. Blending into the darkness as they stayed close by for her sake. The neko youkai took a deep breath before lying down in her bed. She'd thought it would be a while before she fell into slumber however the moment her eyes closed, darkness over took her and the dreams began.

AaAaAaAa

"_So you are the one they call the dream weaver in my realm." The neko youkai jumped as a cold and lilting voice spoke. Turning around quickly she was met by a most beautiful being, second to that of the Goddess Amaterasu who'd spoken to her only once. The being before her was tall with a lithe figure, muscles hidden behind robes of silk and silver. His hair was like the moons rays, soft yet cold silver glowing tresses that reached down to the floor. His eyes were like newly melted snow, clear and ever moving but frozen at the same time. His complexion was of the palest pallor and yet he did not look sickly but almost translucent like the moons rays. On his forehead rested a silver glowing full moon and on his wrists as well as cheeks rests swirling delicate silver lines. His ears were elven and rested at the side of his head, slightly pointed and his hands adorned claws. His face adorned a soft nose, soft pouted lips and high cheek bones that made him look effeminate but definitely handsome. His robes floated around him as though there was a gentle breeze keeping them afloat. They were made of pale glowing silk and silver. It was of the purest white that faded to silver gradually as it reached down to his toes, the designs swirled as though they were the wind and designs of all the different moons rested upon his robes but if she looked carefully she could see that the designs moved gently. _

_She could feel the underlying sea of power running under his skin and radiating from him. It made her shiver in fear as she looked at his cold yet serene eyes and without thinking she asked, "Who are you?"_

_The being in front of her smirked and his cold lilting voice answered, "You know who I am, my child."_

_And she did as a part of her resonated with him and all of a sudden she knew who this being was. She bowed deeply to this man as she felt awe and fear curl in her stomach. "Tsukiyomi-dono!"_

_There was a low chuckle that sounded like wind chimes and she realized it was him as he brought her head up to look at him. The silver in his eyes shifting slightly as a bit of warmth spread into them while he spoke. "Do not bow your head to me, moon child. Of course it would be one of my own that should be blessed with this gift. I watched your coming into the world and kissed your brow with my rays so that you may weave dreams for us to enter. You have a purpose, my moon child. You are the link between the Gods Realm and the realm of earth."_

_The neko youkai trembled as awe and happiness filled her, to hear those words come from her God's mouth was like getting approval from one's parents. "Thank you! Thank you for blessing me with this honor."_

_He laid his hand gentle atop her head before his gentle expression turned hard and cold. It made her heart freeze and the fear was once again curling into her stomach. "I called to you tonight for another reason though. I have a message for the Lord of the western lands. The sun shall never rise from this night forth. Perpetual night will reign over the lands and creatures of old will wreak havoc for both youkai and humans alike less something that was lost to me is found and returned. You tell your lord that he has been touched by that which was lost to me and I demand it back. If he wishes his lands and people to live past the next full moon he shall go to the lake that only reflects those of pure hearts and there I will speak to him. So long as that which is mine is not returned a pack of youkai will die for each turn that should be a day."_

_The neko youkai trembled as her God spoke, his hair whipping around as his power tried to get out of control along with his rage. She could see within his eyes that he was not kidding, the sun would never rise and they would be doomed. The neko youkai had no idea what the lord of the western lands had done but he'd unleashed a fury that should have never been let loose. Bowing her head low she spoke, "Of course, Tsukiyomi-dono. I will tell him right away, without hesitance."_

_The moon god nodded his head and turned from her, with that she'd been dismissed and with that her eyes closed._

AaAaAaA

The neko youkai sat bolt up in her bed, her breathing harsh and a cold sweat falling from her brow as her eyes scanned her room. It was lit with a pale glow from the moon and she couldn't help but feel it was a silent reminder of what her God had said. Her servants rushed to her side but she brushed them away, her nerves jittery at the revelation that the sun would not come up again until Tsukiyomi had what was his. "Get me a messenger! Tell him it is urgent! We must let the Lord of the Western lands know I have a message for him from one of the Gods! Get me ready!"

Her words were tinged with urgency as she shouted orders. There was no time, they must hurry less they reaped more consequences.

AaAaAaA

"Is this wise Tsuki?" Tsukiyomi flinched at the sound of his beloved sister's voice before adorning a cold mask as he faced her. No, what he faced was merely an image she projected to him. She was truly a beautiful Goddess. Her wild unruly hair was up in an intricate hairstyle. Her hair was a brilliant gold streaked with red and orange like fire and her eyes were similar to his. An ever shifting red like fire, flashing gold and orange from time to time as she looked upon him. She was slightly shorter than he and infinitely more tanned than he. Her figure was lithe yet supple like that of a female warrior. Her robes rested along the curves of her body, a fiery red that faded to gold at the bottom. The sun shone gold upon her robes and the fire designs danced underneath it and at the edges of her sleeves. He narrowed his eyes at her, feigning hate and disdain as he looked at her. She sighed and merely asked again, "Is this wise?"

"What concern is it of yours Amaterasu?"

"Do not be that way brother. I care as much as you do." Real anger flared within him as it had as he'd told his moon child the message he had. "Then why did you not let me go down upon the lands?! If you cared half as much as I do then why did you not let me-"

"Enough! You know as well as I do why you were not allowed to go!" He glared heatedly at his sister as much as he was sorry for his betrayal Amaterasu had evened the score, if not more, centuries upon centuries ago and he would never forgive her betrayal. While his betrayal might have hurt her and maybe have been even a little dangerous, her betrayal was beyond anything that could ever be forgiven.

"I hope you are happy with what you have caused. Your precious humans and Susanoo's precious youkai will suffer. Your sun will never rise and bless the crops with nutrients, vitamins that your rays give will not be given and everyone shall suffer as I have suffered. What I had was taken from me, ripped from my grasps as though I would not care. Well guess what sister. I do!"

He roared the last part out, the pull of the moon making the water on earth pull back and forth violently. For a moment his eyes were like liquid silver, deadly and cold as he looked at her. She looked at him sorrowfully, knowing there was nothing she could do. While yes the sun helped the moon shine, the moon always had more power over the sun because unlike the sun. The moon would always be closer to the earth. He had more power over her than she cared to admit but then that was to be expected after everything that happened. Sighing resignedly, her form slowly faded away to nothing and Tsukiyomi was left to himself. His rage deflating into dejected hurt and regret, ever since her betrayal his temper had begun to flare uncontrollably. A few days ago when he saw the western lord glowing with a trace of moonlight it'd had been enough to set him off. How dare the youkai have what he'd lost all that time ago. He did not care if this was wise or not. It had been long since he'd cared about anything and this would change nothing. The realm of earth would feel his wrath.


	2. The beginning of darkness

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Inuyasha and co are not mine but if they were 3 Sesshomaru would be a smex God~

A/N: Here's another chappie everyone! =P hope you guys are enjoying 'Under the Moon's glow'

**The beginning of darkness**

Sesshomaru waited in the great hall of his home, his mind racing with what could have made Hana request –no demand- an audience with such urgency. It was truly strange but it brought a sense of anxiousness that Sesshomaru had not felt since his father abandoned him and his mother to save his human mate. The Neko youkai was well known for her divinations as well as the fact the Gods spoke through her. The fact that a God sent a message to him personally, something that had never been done, it left Sesshomaru antsy and restless. He'd gone to see Rin before he went to the great hall, finding her asleep in her chambers. He'd watched her sleep for a time, her small chest moving up and done as she breathed evenly. It had eased him but now his restlessness was back and he was growing more impatient by the second. Why message did the Gods have for him? Why was it so urgent that it could not wait till morning?

As Sesshomaru got up from his seat in a flourish, there was a small tinkling sound. He looked at it and saw the silver bells attacked to a chain. He'd never seen anything like it before. The human wench, Kagome as they called her, had given it to him in thanks for sparing Inuyasha's life and returning the tetsaiga. He frowned as he looked down at it, remembering the day rather well. He'd run into the rag tag pack after Naraku had been killed, it seemed as usual his half-breed relative messed with the wrong demon and got his butt handed to him. To top it off the whelp had the audacity to challenge as well as insult him. Rage had filled him as he got prepared to finish his half-brother off once and for all. In the middle of the battle the female wench or perhaps he should begin to call her Miko. She'd jumped into the middle of it just as he'd grabbed hold of the tetsaiga much to everyone's shock but unlike usual she clung to him instead of shielding the hanyou. She begged him to spare his life, saying that he was being a fool. For some reason at that moment he'd seen something he'd seen in Rin, in her. So Sesshomaru spared him and returned the Tetsaiga. She bowed, chanting her thanks and offered him the tinkling bracelet. She had said it was an heirloom that was passed on from parent to child. It was supposed to bring luck and that she'd hoped it would find Sesshomaru well. He'd been surprised that this girl-child that smelled of electricity, storms and oddly sakura blooms would offer him something he knew was probably treasured.

Again seeing something in her that he'd seen in Rin when he'd spared her, Sesshomaru accepted it and now here he was wearing it. He narrowed his eyes at it in distaste, a small sneer working its way up his lips but before he could complete it and rip the bracelet from his wrist his doors swung open violently causing him to look up sharply at who it was. A rather small but lithe woman walks towards him, her hair was orange with white streaks. Two feline ears rested atop her head and her eyes were slitted emerald gems that were filled with fear and worry. Sesshomaru placed his apathetic mask on as the neko youkai, Hana, approached him. Her kimono not slowing her movements in the least as she rushed over to him and bowed quickly. "Hana, what is it that was so urgent you could not wait till the sun rose?"

His voice was cold and that was why he'd thought she'd flinched but at her next words he understood. "The sun shall never rise again Sesshomaru-sama."

He froze for a moment, studying her face in search for some jest but finding her to still be stressed and truthful. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and spoke, "Care to elaborate."

His voice was a deadly growl, a warning that what she spoke had better not be falsehood for she would find his wrath to be unpleasant but she didn't flinch from him. "Sesshomaru-sama, the sun shall never rise for Tsukiyomi-dono's wrath has been invoked. He told me to tell you should you not return to him what is rightfully his then the sun shall never rise, ancient creatures will wreak havoc and a youkai pack will die for every equivalence of a day."

Sesshomaru was glad it was only them to for if his people heard of this there would surely be a panic. He growled in frustration, unsure as to why the great moon God had singled him out. "Why is it me?"

"He spoke of you being touched by that which needs to be returned. He demands that you go to the lake of which reflects those who are pure of heart. There he will speak to you."

"What did he mean by touched?" Hana shook her head, her face already pale with fear before she spoke, "I do not know, Sesshomaru-sama but I do know that he is serious. We will be doomed to perpetual night if he does not get what he wants back."

Sesshomaru had no choice as he looked at the neko youkai. He had to alert his people and spread the word. Then and only then could Sesshomaru go looking for this lake to speak with Tsukiyomi and find out how to rid themselves of this perpetual night.

AaAaAaAa

"_Wake child. It is no longer time to sleep. That which hides within you must awaken."_

"_Within me? What is within me?" _

"_Your power…your true self…your lineage."_

"_Who are you?"_

"…_."_

"_I can't hear you!"_

"…_.."_

"_Please! I don't understand! Wai-" _

AaAaAaAa

Kagome's eyes shot open and she took a large gulp of air, her eyes searching around her. It was that dream again. The same dream she'd been having ever since the well had closed behind her and she'd made her choice to stay. The dream with the haunting cerulean eyes, melodic voice and the moon. It was a disturbing dream and she could never understand what the person was saying towards the end but it was somehow familiar. Kagome reached for her wrist only to feel its emptiness, her heart tugged lightly as she remembered she'd given it to Sesshomaru in thanks for sparing the idiot Inuyasha. It was the last thing she'd taken with her after she'd crossed over to this era permanently. Every time she'd asked her mother about the beautiful tinkling bracelet she'd been met with walls and snipped comments. Something her mother wasn't known for but she always apologized for it later, saying the memories were too painful for her.

Kagome still couldn't understand what had made her give him her most cherished possession. Something had just urged her to give it to him and without thinking she had. It had shocked her even more when he'd taken it with nothing more than a nod, leaving without a word. She couldn't help but smile slightly. She knew Sesshomaru liked everyone to think he was a cold unfeeling big bad youkai. However, she'd seen how he was with Rin, she'd seen the softness that entered his gaze whenever the little girl was around. There was no one he was completely unfeeling and there was no one he completely hated humans, especially considering he always tried not to fight her and Sango. He was decent enough youkai even considering how many times he'd been a jerk.

She started slightly as something soft and fluffy touched her hand, looking down she saw Shippo curling closer towards her. Smiling gently at her adopted son, Kagome gently picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She held him gently, rocking him slightly as he eased back into sleep. She frowned lightly and looked up at the dark sky. It was strange considering the sun would usually be peaking out over the mountains around this time. Whenever she woke from her dreams, the sun was only beginning to rise and it gave her enough time to make something for everyone to eat. Kagome frowned lightly, not liking the chill that went down her spine as unease filled her stomach but she brushed it off. She probably just woke earlier than usual. With that thought in mind, She set her kit down and curled up close to him as she eased back into a dreamless sleep.

AaAaAaAa

Sesshomaru traveled quickly, sprinting through the forest in the direction of Han'ei shite mizu lake. Hana had given him the directions to the lake after they'd announced the news to those who resided in and close to his home. She'd known what lake Tsukiyomi had been talking about, assisting him as much she could before she retreated back to her home. Those in his castle had tried to act bravely but he knew that they were uneasy about the news. What had angered the great moon God so much that he would refuse them sunlight? Sesshomaru was desperate to find out. That is why he now rushed towards the lake, hoping he would find his answers there and maybe change the great God's mind. His kind, his people did not deserve this punishment especially if it was something he alone did. It took only a few hours for him to reach the lake and he was disturbed at the fact it was still dark. The sun should have begun to rise and bless the earth with her rays but there was not even a hint of the glorious rays. That is when it began to sink in for the Inutaisho that the moon God was not joking. They would not see the sun at all.

He approached the lake and looked into its waters, knowing the story of it. Those who looked into the lake and were pure of heart would see only their reflection. However, those who were not pure of heart would see nothing and from then on they would never see their reflection. Sesshomaru was certainly surprised when he saw himself in the reflecting waters of the lake. There was a light breeze that ruffled his hair but other than that there was no sound within the area save for his own breathe. Suddenly, as he continued to look at his reflection a cold lilting voice said right in his ear, "I never could see my reflection in those waters. Only the reflection of the moon glowed in them but never my own."

Sesshomaru whirled around and came face to face with the most glorious being he'd ever met. He immediately bowed down to the God in front of him, Tsukiyomi's image stood there with a cold look on his face. Sesshomaru could not compare to the vision in front of him, not even his coldest most unfeeling gaze could match up to Tsukiyomi's. Sesshomaru didn't dare look up as the god circled him, obviously sizing him up. "Stand."

Sesshomaru stood without hesitation and suddenly a tinkling was heard as the bracelet moved slightly. Immediately Tsukiyomi's eyes traveled to the bracelet and their silvery, white depths darkened with rage as the God said in a low but dangerous voice, "Where did you get that?"

Sesshomaru had felt fear only a handful of time but this time he was utterly terrified. This was a God, a being wholly more powerful than he. One wrong move or one wrong answer and he'd be dead. Stealing his resolve Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly, "It was a gift, Tsukiyomi-dono."

The God's eyes flashed dangerously and he sneered at the Inutaisho before stalking away towards the water. His pull making the waters churn slightly. "You have been touched by my moonlight, Sesshomaru. I want it back."

For a moment Sesshomaru thought he was talking about the bracelet but then realized it wasn't that at all. He nearly let his apathetic mask slip and reveal his confusion but Tsukiyomi was not done yet. "It has been too many centuries without it and now I demand I get what is mine. I want my moonlight back!"

The great Inutaisho felt the God's growled voice deep within his bones and winced. "Why do you think I know where it is?"

The God whirled around and suddenly he power was crushing him, making him kneel on the found in front of him and grovel. Without thinking Sesshomaru let out a feral snarl, instinct kicking in however Tsukiyomi just bared down even more of his power on him until he was on all fours. Sesshomaru's lips were curled over his teeth in a silent snarl, his only defiance. The God took unhurried steps towards him as he looked at him in cold disdain, his freezing anger boiling just beneath the surface of that look. He bent low to the inu youkai's ear and hissed coldly, "You will fetch me what is mine. You will give me my moonlight. You _will_ find my grandchild!"

The last word was snarled into Sesshomaru's ear and suddenly his world was made up of nothing but cold searing pain located mostly on his arm. Before his world faded to dark he heard Tsukiyomi's voice say its final piece. "That little…_gift_ I gave you will give you a time to which you must find my grandchild. If you do not find her by the next full moon…everyone shall perish, including your little human ward."

With that Sesshomaru's world faded to black and he knew nothing more save for the cold breeze that blew around him for hopefully the last time.


End file.
